1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a structure of a photoacoustic probe for receiving photoacoustic waves generated from a material that has absorbed light, and a photoacoustic imaging apparatus having the photoacoustic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, medical imaging apparatuses irradiate ultrasonic waves, laser, X-rays, or the like to a target, acquire an image of the target according to transmission, absorption, and reflection properties of the target, and use the acquired image of the target for diagnosis. The medical imaging apparatuses include an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, a photoacoustic imaging apparatus, an X-ray imaging apparatus, etc.
A photoacoustic imaging technique noninvasively images the inner tissue of a target using a photoacoustic effect, wherein the photoacoustic effect is an effect in which a certain material generates acoustic waves when absorbing light or electromagnetic waves.
In order to obtain photoacoustic images, a light source for irradiating light to a target and a probe for receiving photoacoustic waves generated from the inside material of the target are used. However, when irradiated light is scattered by certain scattering materials in a target and then received by the probe, artifacts are made in the resultant photoacoustic image.